Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 43 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part fourty three of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * THREE QUESTIONS WERE ANSWERED INCORRECTLY, MARIO FIGHTS THREE ANTI GUYS PASSES THROUGH THE GUARD DOOR EVENTUALLY GETS TO A ROOM WITH A FAKE PRINCESS PEACH Peach (Copy): Oh, Mario! You came to rescue me! Thank you so much! Oh, me? Oh, I just saw a chance to get away from Bowser and I ran! There's no need to fight him because I'm already safe. See? No need to fight. Let's hurry up and go home. I'll be right behind you. HEADS FOR THE DOOR, AND REALIZES SHE ISN'T FOLLOWING HIM ANYMORE, SO, WHILE WALKING BACK, HE SEES A DUPLIGHOST WHO RUNS AWAY AND GOES BACK TO PEACH WHACKS HER WITH THE HAMMER Peach (Copy): Ouch! Oh, how could you? You're so cruel, Mario! Why do you want to hurt me? I'm going to tell King Bowser you're treating me like this! WHACKS HER AGAIN Peach (Copy): No!! Ow! Stop it! Please don't!!! Help me, King Bowser!!!! WHACKS HER ONE LAST TIME Peach (Copy): I said, cut it out!! CHANGES INTO A DUPLIGHOST Duplighost: Aw, shoot! I wonder how you saw through my disguise... It was perfect... Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it now... I'll just beat you up instead! BEATS THE GROUP OF DUPLIGHOSTS GOES THROUGH THE DOOR TO FIND THE LAST GUARD DOOR Guard Door #3: Bleeeaaaargh!! How in the world did you get this far in the castle? Congratulations... ...but this is the end of your adventure, I'm afraid. I've got much better defenses than the other Guard Doors do. Your luck has just run out! Come on, boys! KOOPA BROS. COME IN Red Ninjakoopa: Here come the Koopa Bros.!! I bet you never thought you'd see us again, huh, Mario? You do remember who we are, don't you? SAYS YES Red Ninjakoopa: Yeah, that's right! We were too cool to forget! A lasting impression, yeah! Guard Door #3: Now they're going to beat you within an inch of your life! Feel like running away, worm? Tell you what: If you beat them, you can go through here. Of course, you'll fail... but at least you can try. Geeaarrr har har har.... Red Ninjakoopa: Don't think we're like before! We've increased our power beyond our wildest dreams! After you trounced us, we learned a new technique and trained all day, every day. We're not just the Koopa Bros.... We're the Super Ultra Might Koopa Bros. the Great!! Check out our coolness! Huh...? Jr. Troopa: Uaaaaaaghhhh!!! I found you, Mario!!!!! TROOPA COMES IN AND GETS RID OF THE KOOPA BROS. Jr. Troopa: Dwahhhhhhhhh!!! At last! You're mine! It was a pain find you, you know? Today, at long last, I'll settle my score with you! Category:UbiSoftFan94